Another Star
by Park Hyun Young
Summary: "Namaku Kyung Soo, Do Kyung Soo. Siapa namamu?"-Do Kyung Soo "Aku ingin bersamamu setiap hari"-Oh Se Hun "Aku berharap aku bisa tinggal disini lebih lama"-Do Kyung Soo "...Aku mencintaimu Do Kyung Soo"-Oh Se Hun. It's HUNSOO! GS!


"Namaku Kyung Soo, Do Kyung Soo. Siapa namamu?"-Do Kyung Soo "Aku ingin bersamamu setiap hari"-Oh Se Hun "Aku berharap aku bisa tinggal disini lebih lama"-Do Kyung Soo "...Aku mencintaimu Do Kyung Soo"-Oh Se Hun

 **ANOTHER STAR**

 **Main Cast :**

 **-Oh Se Hun**

 **-Do Kyung Soo (GS)**

 **Other cast :**

 ***nggak disebutin sekarang yaa~ :3***

 **Genre : Romance/Sad (?)**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **Story by ParkHyunYoung**

 **Warning : GENDER SWITCH/GS, Bad Summary, Typo dimana-mana, Gaje, OOC (yaiyalah GS -_-), Garing, DeeLeL**

 **IT'S HUNSOO! and little bit KaiSoo :3**

 **Nggak suka GS, baca dulu siapa tau suka :v**

 **Musim panas tahun 2016.**

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan dengan mata yang menyerupai burung hantu tengah bersiap-siap untuk liburan musim panas di desa pamannya.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu"

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan topimu? Sudah kau bawa? Disana panas. Tiketmu sudah kau bawa juga? Jangan melamun kalo sudah di kereta"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan panas disana. Tiket sudah ada di tas kecil. Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi Eomma~ Aku berangkat~"

"Hati-hati. Salam untuk pamanmu"

Ia berjalan menuju stasiun dengan bersenandung kecil, sambil memikirkan saat-saat ia liburan musim panas yang biasa ia habiskan di kampung halaman pamannya itu. Musim panas adalah musim kesukaannya, musim yang paling ia nantikan. Ia ingat saat pertama kali berlibur ke desa pamannya adalah hari yang sangat spesial untuknya. Karena pada saat itu ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tampan, tinggi, dan _sedikit aneh_.

 **Musim panas tahun 1999**

Seorang gadis kecil tengah bermain di pekarangan rumah pamannya sambil di awasi oleh pamannya. Ia bermain bunga dan berlari-lari kecil mengikuti kelinci yang memang di pelihara disana.

"Kyungsoo, paman tinggal ke dalam sebentar. Paman mau menggambil beberapa potong buah semangka didalam. Jangan kemana-mana"

"Baiklah paman"

Gadis kecil itu kembali bermain bunga. Seekor kupu-kupu tiba-tiba hinggap di bunga dekat gadis kecil itu bermain. Warna sayapnya yang cerah dan cantik, mengundang gadis kecil itu untuk menangkap kupu-kupu tersebut. Tidak bisa. Kupu-kupu itu kembali terbang mengepakkan sayapnya. Tetapi gadis kecil itu tak putus asa, ia mengikuti kemana kupu-kupu itu terbang, mengabaikan perintah pamannya untuk tidak pergi dari pekarangan rumah tadi. Semakin ia mengikuti kupu-kupu itu, semakin ia tersesat. Hingga ia tiba di hamparan rumput yang luas dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga kecil dengan berbagai warna. Tetapi yang paling indah adalah sebuah kolam keci yang adal ditangah-tengah hamparan rumput tersebut dan sebuah pohon besar disamping kolam. Gadis kecil itu takjub dengan pemandangan indah yang ada di depan matanya. Ia mulai berjalah kearah kolam, semakin dekat, dekat, dekat, dan...

"Hei kau! Berhenti!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

"huh?" gadis kecil yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki, tinggi, dan lumayan tampan menurutnya – _ohh hell, kau masih kecil kyungsoo-_-–._ laki-laki itu berjalan maju dan menggandeng tangan Kyung Soo menjauh dari kolam

"Jangan teruskan langkahmu, atau kau akan tercebur ke kolam itu dan tidak akan selamat".

"Umm. Terima Kasih"

"Lain kali jika berjalan jangan melamun atau hanya fokus ke objek yang kau tuju, kau bisa mati nanti"

"apa? mati?"

"yaa. Mati. Kau manusia kan? Kalau kau manusia, maka kau akan mati"

"lalu jika kau yang tercebur, apakah kau akan mati juga?"

"tentu saja TIDAK. Hahahaha. Kau menarik juga, siapa namamu anak manusia?"

"Hmm, namaku Kyung Soo, Do Kyung Soo. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku..."

 **-TBC-**

 **Huahahaha~ ini FF pertama saya yang dipublish lho~ :3 gimana? Boring ya? Pendek banget ya? :"D hahaha Mianhae~**

 **Eh btw ini ceritanya aku adaptasi dari Anime judulnya "Hotarubi no Mori e", karena aku buat FF ini emang terinspirasi sama ini anime. Coba deh yang suka sama anime/otaku search anime ini terus download, ceritanya beeuuhh bagus banget vroohh, kalo nonton jangan lupa siapin tisu yaa~ atiati baper** ** _–buat yang baperan–_** **:3 :v kalo udah tau anime itu, berarti kamu tau jalan cerita FF ini lah yaa~ tapi aku nggak** ** _nge-plek_** ** _–bahasa mana itu–_** **sama cerita di anime itu, aku buat agak beda. Banyak kok perbedaannya, dan tidak termasuk tokoh. Oh iya ini waktunya juga sama seperti di Animenya, sama-sama musim panas w** **aktunya**

 **Buat yang udah aku ceritain bakalan publish ini cerita, makasih banyak udah mau nungguin ini FF gaje *bow* *pelukcium***

 **Yang berminat Review, monggo~ tak tunggu reviewmu :3 kritik saran? Disini diperlukan kritik saran yang membangun ya~ and please don't be a silent reders ;)**

 **Terima Kasih~ Thankyou~ Kanshamida~ Arigatou~ *bow***


End file.
